Star Wars Jeopardy
by robsdeli
Summary: Watch your favorite SW characters in a hilarious game of Jeopardy. See chapter 2! Check it out and review, review, review!!!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Jeopardy**

Trebec:Hello and welcome to Star Wars Jeopardy. After the break we have Jar-Jar Binks with -900, Anakin Skywalker with -300, and jedi master Yoda with 0 points. 

Yoda: Hey Trebec! Screwed your mother I did. Yeeees Hee hee hee. 

Trebec: Tame me away now God! Anyway, with that said, let's look at the categories. 

The screen lights up. 

Trebec:"POTENT POTABLES". "TELL ME YOUR NAME" which is where all you need to do is say your name. "ORGANISMS", "GUNGANS NAMED JAR-JAR", and "FAMOUS JEDI KNIGHTS". Let's begin! Yoda has control of the board so choose a category. 

Yoda: "TELL ME YOUR NAME" I'll pick. Yeees. 

Trebec: Okay, and the question is "This is your name". Somebody just say their name! 

Jar-Jar: Oh oh! meesa know dis! What is...what is... Oh no! Meesa forget! 

The buzzer goes off 

Trebec: Oh my God. Are you gungan or retarded? Come on! Somebody must know this one! 

Anakin: One day i shall be the greatest of all jedi! 

Trebec: No shit! You become Darth Vader! 

Anakin: Silence! I shall kill you all! 

Jar-Jar: Stop dat! You scaring meesa Annie! 

Trebec: I'd have you kill him right now but that would be asking too much. 

Yoda: Get on with the show we must. Hee hee hee. 

Trebec: For once I agree with you. And next...my mother is a whore! Dammit Yoda! I told you not to use any more jedi mind tricks. Can you please pick a category? 

Yoda runs over to the board and scribbles on the word "ORGANISMS". He walks back to his podium. The category now reads "ORGANISMS 

Yoda: "ORGASMS" I'll pick. Hee hee hee. 

Trebec: Very funny. That's organisms not orgasms. 

Yoda: reminds me of your mother last night that does. Yeeees. 

Trebec: You know what? Let's just go to Final jeopardy! They don't pay me enough republic credits anyway. The Final Jeopardy question is "things that make you laugh". This is easy. Just say what makes you laugh. Someone has to get an answer right eventually. 

The Jeopardy music plays and the contestants write their answers. When the music ends they all look up. 

Trebec: Let's see you ranswers. Jar-Jar said...nothing. You couldn't think of anything that makes you laugh? 

Jar-Jar: Meesa so mad! Meesa get hard question! 

Anakin: I can't stand this foolishness anymore! 

He pulls out his lightsaber and kills Jar-Jar with it. Anakin bursts into laughter. 

Trebec: Thank God he's gone. If you ask me Lucas should have killed him off a long time ago. Let's see the rest of the answers. Anakin, you said...killing Jar-Jar Binks. Oh my God! Someone actually got a correct answer. Is this on film? Your wager is...-400? You wagered a negative number? And our galaxy has gone to hell. 

Yoda begins to chuckle. Trebec walks over to his podium. 

Trebec: I'm afraid to see what your answer is. You said...that looks like a picture of a tusken raider. Judging by your laughter they do make you laugh. I can't believe we have two correct answers! And you wagered...I should have known; that's a tusken raider butt raiping me. very funny. Forget this stupid show! I quit! Take the damn money! 

Trebec walks off the stage and the music plays. 

The End...until our next episode. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Jeopardy music plays and the audienc estarts clapping. A ragged looking Trebec alks on stage. 

Trebec: Hello and welcome back to Star Wars Jeopardy. I swore not to come back to this hell-hole but, as you can see, here I am again. With that said let's take a look at the contestants. With -1,000 points is Chewbacca. 

Chewie: Roar! 

Yoda: Hey Trebec! He's almost as hairy as your mother's... 

Trebec quickly interrupts him. 

Trebec: Okay! That's enough of that! Next, with -500 points is C-3PO. 

Yoda: Wanted a gay droid on your show, did you? Hoping you'd get a date Trebec? Hee hee hee. 

C-3PO: Master Yoda! I must inform you that I am not gay! I request that you take your comment back! 

Trebec: I'm going to interrupt here before Yoda says anything back. And last, with no points is, well you know, so let's get started! 

Yoda: Not so fast you scruffy piece of bantha shit! 

Trebec: I almost had it there! Anyway, let's get started with our categories. And the categories are..."POTENT POTABLES","DROID or HUMAN" which is where you tell me if the person I say is a droid or human. "SOUNDS a RANCOR MAKES" and "GALCTIC BOUNCERS". Let's begin. Yoda has the most points so he can start. 

Yoda: "SOUNDS a RANCOR MAKES" I'll choose. 

Trebec: This is the sound a rancor makes. 

Chewie: Roar! 

Trebec: I'm sorry. That sounded more like a wookie roar. 

Yoda: It sounds more like your mother last night. Yeeees. 

Trebec: That wasn't even funny. It was disturbing. 

The buzzer goes off. 

Trebec: Nobody got that one so we'll move on. Yoda is probably planning to mess this category up so I'll have C-3PO choose the next category. 

C-3PO: Why thank you master Trebec. 

Yoda: Trying to impress your boyfriend are you Trebec? Hee hee hee. 

C-3PO: If you're implying that I'm gay sir, you are wrong! 

Yoda: Oh no! Broke a nail you did. 

C-3PO: Oh my! Wait, I have no nails! How rude. 

Trebec: Can you just pick a category? 

C-3PO: Certainly. "DROID or HUMAN". 

Trebec: Is R2-D2 a droid or a human? 

C-3PO: I know this. The answer is definately... 

Chewie: Roar! Grrr. 

Yoda: Let the wookie win you must! 

C-3PO: That's ridiculous! I'll do no such thing. The answer is "droid". 

Trebec: That's correct! 

Chewie roars madly and smashes C-3PO to pieces. 

Trebec: Why does someone always have to die on this show? Let's forget about that for right now. Yoda, just pick a category. 

Yoda runs over to the board and begins writing on "GALACTIC BOUNCERS". It now says "GALACTIC BONERS". 

Yoda: "GALACTIC BONERS" I'll pick. Like the one I get from your mother! Hee hee hee. 

Trebec: I'll forget I heard that. Let's just get this over with. It's time for Final Jeopardy. The question is "What do you find cuddly?" Just name anything that is cuddly. 

The music plays and the contestants write their answers. When it is done they look up. 

Trebec: Let's see the answrs. Chewbacca wrote..."Roar". That makes absolutely no sense! 

Chewbacca knocks Trebec across the floor. 

Trebec: Let's say you're correct. Okay? And you wagered...nothing. I'm not even going to comment on that. C-3PO is gone so he has no answer. Last, Yoda said..."Trebec's mom"?! Isn't that getting a bit old? 

Yoda: Never to old is a "your mother" joke. Hee hee hee. 

Trebec: Whatever! I hope you get kicked off this show or if I'm lucky this stupid thing will be canceled. Stop watching this folks. If not, I'll see you AGAIN on Star Wars Jeopardy. 

The End...like I'm not making another one. 


End file.
